Once Upon a Phone Call
by fanatic-esined
Summary: “He’s such an insensitive, trash-talking, know-it-all jerk!" “Bailey’s going to break up… with me?" A phone call that changes things, what can Cody do to save this relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series, or any of the characters, only the plot is mine.

**Once Upon a Phone Call**

"Zack! I'm here wasting my time tutoring you when I should be out there enjoying my wonderful date with Bailey, the least you could do is pretend to nod and open your eyes!" Cody wailed at the soon-to-be sleeping Zack.

"Well it's not my fault that I'm falling behind in class! Ms. Tutweiller keeps giving daily assignments! The pile just keeps on growing!"

"Yea you definitely can't count that high!" Cody shakes his head in disappointment.

_-Ring-_ "Ooh Bailey's calling me!"

Zack raises his hands up in cheer, "Yay Bailey, take him away from me, I beg of you!"

Cody shot a look at Zack but it quickly changed into the sweetest, suave voice, "Hey Bailey! What's up, sweetie? Hello? Bailey?"

Zack stared inquisitively at Cody. "That's weird; it's definitely a call from Bailey. I can hear her voice, but I don't think she's talking to me."

"Well it's not too late to realise that not many people want to talk to you." Zack shot at Cody sarcastically. "Turn it up on speaker mode, _we_, I mean, _you_'ll be able to hear it more clearly."

"Argh, he's such an insensitive, trash-talking, know-it-all jerk! He deliberately corrects me in class, and even when I'm right, he takes all the credit for it! I can't stand him any longer. Just because he's tall, good-looking and not to mention, all the girls are swooning over him, it doesn't mean that he's allowed to treat me that way! This is the last straw; I'm going to break him!" Bailey snapped on the other end of the phone.

The shocking outburst caused Cody to hit the 'end' button on the phone call.

"Woah Cody, is it just me, or did you meet everything she has just ranted about!"

"Bailey's going to break up… with me? Why?"

"Dude, you heard the girl, you're the insensitive, brainy-act jerk! But then again, I might not be you. You're definitely not _'good-looking'_, nor are the girls _'swooning'_ all over you."

"Well thanks a lot Zack, having to hear it once is heart-wrenching enough, you need not emphasize it again!" Cody huffed. "Oh, I know what I'll do! I'll avoid her for the rest of the week, so she'll have no chance to break up with me and in the mean time, I'll woo her all over again. This will totally get her mind off breaking up with me, I mean; she does love all my cheesy and romantic gestures." He grinned happily at his brilliant idea.

- - -

"Hey Bailey, you look kind of upset. What's the matter? Did you get an A instead of A+ for the recent quiz?" London asked her room mate while she stared at her well-polished nails.

"Nah, I got A+, as usual." Bailey gave a slight smile, but it turned to a frown instantaneously. "It's Adam from Spanish class! He's getting on my nerves!"

"Oooh _the_ Adam from Britain? He speaks with the most adorable accent! I'm so glad he joined us while we sailed the British Canal last semester." London began drifting off as she spoke, clearly dreaming about Adam.

"London, it's the English Channel, not British Canal. Anyway, he's so not adorable," Bailey snapped. "Argh, he's such an insensitive, trash-talking, know-it-all jerk! He deliberately corrects me in class, and even when I'm right, he takes all the credit for it! I can't stand him any longer. Just because he's tall, good-looking and not to mention, all the girls are swooning over him, it doesn't mean that he's allowed to treat me that way! This is the last straw; I'm going to break him!"

"Erm, not to be unsupportive, but that's just you being competitive in class. What has he done to annoy you that bad and you're one to blow your top that easily." She retorted. "Oh wait, the last being Zack crashing you and Cody's date for the fifth time last week, ah I remember that, poor Zack." London recalled on the memory.

Bailey looked down and shuffled her feet. "Well, you can't let Cody know about this alright, but Adam's been doing all these stuff on purpose to attract my attention. He's been hitting on me all week! I've never heard that many pick-up lines in a week that he can even beat Zack!" she sighed. "He's been calling me _'babe'_ for weeks!"

"So what are you going to do about it? It's not like you can just poof him off somewhere, make him walk the planks or feed him to the sharks. Well not at least until we reach Wales this weekend! I can finally get a picture with a whale when we dock! Yay me!" London answered happily.

Bailey was too troubled with her own worries to correct London on Wales. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

_Hey guys,_

_Thanks for reading my first fic. I got this idea when I couldn't sleep a few nights ago. I kinda have a few plans for Cody in the upcoming chapter, but not so much for Bailey. I would like suggestions, not to mention, comments on a whole as well! _

_It won't be a long fic, I tend to have short attention span. Haha._

_-Denise_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cody took a seat at the juice bar, "Okay, so I've thought about it," he picked up his clipboard and began running through his list with Zack.

"I've five days to prove to Bailey I'm the guy for her and by the looks of it, Bailey will definitely change her mind by Friday." Cody tapped his pen at the edge of his clipboard, feeling pleased with himself.

"Dude, I'm an expert with girls and even I know better to just talk to her," Zack said.

Ignoring Zack's comment, Cody took out a rose and a note from his back pocket and handed it over to Zack. "Pass this to Bailey when she comes over later, there's a note with it, make sure she reads it."

Just as he said that, Bailey was spotted walking along the sky deck. Cody held his clipboard and jumped over the counter, he stood hidden behind Zack under the counter.

"Hey Zack, have you seen Cody? I've been looking for him the whole day. I need to talk to him," Bailey asked.

"He's closer than you think," Zack said, earning himself a kick on his leg from Cody. "_Ouch_, I meant _Cody_ left something for you." Zack quickly covered it up when Bailey shot him a look. Zack handed the rose and the scrolled up message to her.

Bailey was all smiles when she received the rose. She unveiled the message slowly and carefully, reading the heart-felt poem Cody wrote:

**Dear Bailey,**

I love the way you look at me,  
your eyes so bright and blue.  
I love the way you kiss me,  
your lips so soft and smooth.

I love the way you make me so happy,  
and the ways you show you care.  
I love the way you say, "I Love You",  
and the way you're always there.

I love the way you touch me,  
always sending chills down my spine.  
I love that you are with me,  
and glad that you are mine.

**With Love, Cody**

_(A/N: The poem belongs to Crystal Jansen, all credits to her. Sadly, I'm not a poet. Oh yea I'm not sure what is Bailey's eye colour, so let's just go with blue.)  
_

Cody took a peek from under the counter and saw Bailey overflowing with tears. He smiled to himself, _that's one off the check list_, he thought as he ticked the first box on the list.

"Aww Cody, it's the sweetest poem I've ever read," Bailey said. "And Cody writes tons of poems to me," she told Zack.

"Oh yes, Cody says that all the time," Zack replied. "Poems always win the lady's heart. Bailey, do you think I can have a copy of that, I have a date with Taylor tonight" He smirked.

Bailey sighed but handed the poem over to Zack, shaking her head in disappointment for Taylor.

At that moment, London came looking for Bailey. She tapped on her shoulder and turned her around on the spinning stool at the juice bar. "Bailey, have you told Cody yet? You know, about the problem? Well w_e_'re having a little trouble back at the cabin," London gestured Bailey to go back to their room while trying not to arouse the suspicion of Zack who stood at the counter listening to their conversation closely.

Bailey shook her head. "Nope, I have no idea where he is, but he sent me this brilliant rose and the loveliest poem." Bailey pointed at the rose.

Without responding to Bailey's statement, London pulled her off the stool and dragged her in the opposite direction.

"London! I can walk on my own," Bailey snapped. "Uh, bye Zack, tell Cody I love the rose and poem. We've got some matters to handle, _so_ see ya," she turned around, gave a small smile at Zack and walked off with London.

Cody appeared from under the counter. Zack sling his arm around his shoulder, "Wow even London's plotting your break up! Looks like you've got to step up on your five days plan to win Bailey back."

Cody sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

---

**In London and Bailey's Cabin  
**

Bailey stopped London from entering their cabin, spinning her around to talk to her.

"Wait, you've got to explain first. Why are you dragging me to our room? What's going on? What have you done? Who's in our cabin?" Bailey said, pointing at the door.

"Woah farm girl, one question at a time!" London stuck her palm at Bailey, "All this talking and walking makes me tired. Let's go in and have a rest." London pushed open the door, causing Bailey to be unable to react in time.

"London!" Bailey sighed, but she had no choice and followed her into the room. Much to her disappointment, the one person sitting on her bed staring right at her wasn't the person she was hoping for. She glared at him, and her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? London, did you invite him in?"

"Well I didn't invite him; I haven't had a party in a long time! He merely stood at the door asking to come in, so I let him," London answered.

Bailey gave herself a mental smack on her head. London held her brand new pink fury purse and head for the door, but was pulled back by Bailey. "London, where are you going? You can't leave me here with him!" she whispered to London.

"As much as I would love to stay around and mingle with you kids, I've got a date with the new lifeguard!" London said while motioning at Bailey and Adam.

"The lifeguard is a boy! He's only 13 and in charge of the kids' pool!" Bailey replied angrily at London.

"True, but in a few years' time, he'll be in our grade!" London flashed a smile at Bailey and left the room.

"_So_, Bailey, why are you so afraid of being alone with me in your room?"

Bailey turned around to reply to the voice, but to only see Adam right next to her, shifting his feet closer to her. Bailey gulped when he slid an arm around her shoulders and used his other hand to push a few strands of her fringe from covering her eyes.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes," Adam complimented. He tried to lean in but Bailey pushed him off her.

Bailey took a deep breath and spoke, "What do you think you're doing? I have a boyfriend and he won't be happy about this when I tell him." Bailey tried to threaten Adam.

"Oh I know that, Cody isn't it. Well, he doesn't have to know," he smirked.

Bailey moved away from him and went to open the door. "Please leave," she gestured him out of the door.

"Fine, but I know you'll be in to me some day. All the girls love this chap! No one says no to Adam." Adam said while flipping the edge of his leather jacket. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping to charm Bailey, but she stood adamant at the door.

He walked out of the door but turned back again, "I'll call you later, babe."

Bailey shot her head out of her room and shouted at him as he walked away, "Don't bother calling, I won't pick up."

Bailey turned her head and was about to retreat back into her room when she noticed Zack at the end of the corridor holding his phone, pausing from his conversation to stare at her.

"Yea I'm still here. Hey Cody, I'll call you back. I'm at Taylor's door," Zack spoke into the phone. He shoved his phone into his pocket and turned away from Bailey when the door in front of him opened and out came Taylor.

"Zack, you're early. I thought we were meeting at the sky deck? Anyway, it's great that you're here. Are you ready to go?" Taylor said. She looked in the direction Zack was staring at, "Oh hi Bailey".

That caught Zack's attention and he raised his arm, waiting for Taylor to hold, while she waved good-bye to Bailey. Zack took a last glance at Bailey, as if trying to figure out what just went on with her and the guy who just left her room. He shook off that thought and spent his attention on his date.

Bailey watch Zack and Taylor strolled out of the corridor before heading back into her room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

_Oh no, Zack just witness everything with Adam; and Cody, he was on the phone, he might have heard something. Oh no, oh no, this is bad. I've got to get to Cody before Zack does_, Bailey thought to herself.

She picked up her phone and pressed one, Cody was on her speed dial.

"Hi, you've reached Cody Martin. I'm currently busy at the moment, so leave a message after the beep tone. Oh by the way if you're Bailey, I just want to say, I miss you _a lot_. I've been quite busy lately but I'll call you soon. Beep"

"Hey Cody, I miss you too. I love your poem and rose, but where have you been? I really need to talk to you soon. Call me 'kay. Love you," Bailey left the message in Cody's voice mail and hung up the phone.

She lay on her bed; closed her eyes and hope that it'll be a better day tomorrow.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys like chapter 2. _

_Do continue to review and I would love ideas to add to the plot (:_

_Hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas!_

_- denise  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here's a little New Year treat (: I can't wait for the countdown in just 23 hours in my time zone! Enjoy the last moments of 2009 and embrace the new decade!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Cody was enjoying his extended morning sleep as his class doesn't start till 9 on Tuesdays, but his beauty sleep was cut short by Zack storming into his room at 7 in the morning.

Zack picked up Woody's pillow and slapped it on Cody's face.

"ZACK! Can't you go annoy someone else today and leave me to enjoy my sleep?" Cody shouted and grumbled.

"Well remember how mum used to say the early bird catches the worm? While you've been sleeping, your girlfriend has been caught by another dude!"

Cody sat up with his eyes wide open, "Bailey's been kidnapped?!"

Zack whacked Cody on the head again with Woody's pillow.

"Oww, why do you keep doing that? I'm already awake!" Cody snapped.

Zack looked around then moved closer to Cody as if telling a secret, "Last night when I totally spaced during your call, I saw something you'll be interested to find out about. I walked past Bailey's room while on the way to pick Taylor for our date and I saw a guy leaving her room! He was totally flirting with her all the way out!"

Zack poked his index finger into the pillow he was holding, "_That's_ the reason she's breaking up with you. She's leaving you for that dude!"

Cody's face looked as though he just ran a marathon, he was turning pale and out of energy as he spoke, "She's... _she's_ cheating on me? _My_ Bailey?"

Zack placed his arm across Cody's shoulder, comforting him, "There, there, let it all out. Go ahead and cry. Who would have known Bailey to be like this?" He added on a second thought,"Hmmm, but that dude was really cool. He wore the most awesome leather jacket and I love what he did with his hair! You're _so_ out of his league!"

"Thanks Zack, I feel _so_ much better with your comforting words," Cody replied sarcastically, feeling all bitter within him.

Zack took Cody's phone and shoved it at him, "If you don't believe me, you can check with Bailey. I would love to hear her explanation."

Cody knew that smirk on Zack's face, one of confidence; also Zack's not someone who'll lie to Cody about Bailey. Cody hates to admit it, but maybe Zack was right. Then again, he didn't want to call Bailey. It would totally break his heart if Bailey confirmed the news and broke up with him on the phone, worse still, his 5 days plan will be wasted.

"No, I'm not going to give up like this. It took me 6 months to win Bailey's heart, I'm not going to let some guy waltz in and take her away from me," Cody was firm from the tone of his voice.

He couldn't help but wonder what Bailey would say to the news Zack told him about. He stared down at his phone, and felt really tempted to call. He pressed the menu button to active the phone but instead he was alerted by a voice message left for him from Bailey.

Cody looks up at Zack, "Bailey left me a voice mail", he said.

"Well, play it!" Zack encouraged him.

With a press of the button, his phone replayed the message Bailey recorded the night before, "_Hey Cody, I miss you too. I love your poem and rose, but where have you been? I really need to talk to you soon. Call me 'kay. Love you_."

Zack looked at Cody and shrugged his shoulder, unsure of Cody's next move in his complicated love triangle.

---

**In Class  
**

Bailey's been looking forward to Geography lesson since the weekends. It was the first lesson of the week that she shared with Cody. She prepared her materials for the lesson by arranging her textbooks and stationary on her desk. She can't help but look around; waiting for Cody's to arrive for the lesson.

The bell rang and Ms Tutweiller entered the class, closing the door behind her. Zack raised his hand, trying to get her attention.

"Cody's not feeling well, so he's not coming for lesson today," Zack told the teacher.

"Oh, hopefully he'll recover soon. I hate losing one of my best students during class," Ms Tutweiller sighed, but began with the lesson.

Throughout the lesson, Bailey kept turning to look at Cody's empty desk. Once a while she'll imagine him sitting there, furiously writing as the teacher spoke, she likes it when his eyebrows furrow when he tries to keep up with the teacher while at the same time raising his hand to ask a few questions. She smiled to herself at the thought of that.

Zack tried to sneak out of Bailey's sight when the class ended, but Bailey got to him before he was out of the door. He turned around and smiled at her, "Hey Bailey, nice to see you here. I would love to stay and chat but I'm rushing off to... to comb my hair! Such good look needs maintaining." He tried to walk away but Bailey's grip on him was firm.

"Erm yea sure, just one second, what happened to Cody?" Bailey asked in a concerned voice.

_Wow she's such a great actress, acting all concern about Cody when she was having a great time with that guy last night!_ Zack thought in his mind. "Oh he's sick. He caught some flu bug when we crossed the Atlantic Ocean last night."

"Oh no, poor Cody! I'll go visit him during my next break," Bailey said.

"No! I meant, you shouldn't visit, because it's contagious! Yea, yea that's it! The nurse said he's quarantined in his cabin for a day. Woody's bunking with me and Marcus tonight," Zack tried to sound as convincing as possible and much to his delight, Bailey totally fell for it.

"I know, I'll make chicken soup for him and place it outside his door!" Bailey beamed and strolled towards her next lesson.

_That was a close one, but now I need to find Woody and maybe London as well_, Zack thought.

---

**Later that morning  
**

"Alright, I have one full day to think of something that will totally sweep Bailey off her feet!" Cody said while tapping his fingers on his desk. "I know! I'll head to the kitchen and bake Bailey some cookies!" With that, Cody left his room, occasionally checking the corridors for Ms Tutweiller and Bailey before heading to the kitchen.

_-Ding-_ "Ah my cookies are done. Now how am I going to get it delivered to Bailey?" Cody said while he squeezed the icing on the cookies, placed them in a nice box and tied it with a purple ribbon. He left it on the table while he went to visit the men's room.

Bailey entered the kitchen and talked to the head chef on board the S.S. Tipton, "Hi, I'm Bailey, a student from Seven Seas High. I was wonder if I can use some of your ingredients to make chicken soup for my boyfriend. He's caught the flu and I think some soup will cheer him up."

The chef pointed at the tiny room at the end of the kitchen, also allowing Bailey entry into the kitchen.

Bailey walked towards the end and came to a table filled with flour. She picked up a piece of cloth and began cleaning the place up before cooking. While cleaning the table, she came across a nicely wrapped box. She couldn't help her curiosity but took a peep at the card attached at the ribbon:

_Dear Bailey,_

_You're always caring and sweet, just like this box of cookies that I've baked specially for you._

_With Love, Cody  
_

Cody was just about to step into the last room in the kitchen when he heard movement. He stopped and hid behind the wall while checking to see who it was. _Bailey? Why is she here?_ He thought.

"Wow Cody, you're always full of surprises!" she spoke to herself as she opened the box, revealing 6 chocolate-chip cookies that are arrange in the order of her name spelt by the icing on the cookie. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw the delicious cookies; thinking of the hard work Cody spent to bake it and making it a surprise for her.

_I have no idea how she found her way to the cookies but that works well_, Cody thought. He stood hidden, while admiring Bailey's brilliant smile as she stared at the cookies. He decided he better leave the kitchen before she spotted him.

---

**Later that day  
**

"London, I heard you need a painting for Art Class, and I have just the right one for you. Good enough for a C+, I must add," Zack told London.

"What's the catch?" London queried. She always knew there aren't always good bargains in the world, so good that it's free, well, daddy told her that.

"I want all the information you can get about the guy that's been hanging out with Bailey," Zack replied, hoping that London could be the key for him to know more about the girlfriend-stealing-dude.

"Okay that's easy. He looks just like you, slightly taller, much smarter, oh and he's the ship's towel boy. Now where's my painting?" London demanded.

"Not Cody! I meant the _other_ guy that Bailey's with! And I want to know everything about him, right down to every single freckle on his face." Zack snapped.

"Oh why didn't you say so? Alright, meet me at the railing of the Sky Deck tonight, just before curfew and you'll have all the information you want. Don't forget to bring the painting along and it better be C+ material!" London replied.

It was 10 minutes till curfew. Zack held his latest masterpiece close to him as he strolled to the Sky Deck. He felt like a spy all over again, donning his black shades and looking around suspiciously all the way to the meeting point. He spotted London from afar; he stood behind her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Ahhhh, who are you?" London got a shock as she turned around, putting her hand up as defensive against the 'stranger'.

Zack lowered his sunglasses as it perched on the tip of his nose, "It's me, Zack."

"Wow you look different with the dark glasses," London said. She handed to him a thick brown envelope that had the old-fashion scroll-tying string keeping it sealed. "Here's everything you need."

Zack took the envelope from London and carefully loosen the string, turning it in circles till it was open. He took a glance down in the packet; it had photos, articles and newspaper clippings, just what he needed. He handed to her the painting and she gazed lovingly at her new C+.

"It was nice working with you," Zack said while he shook London's hand. "I look forward to more deals in the future." He readjusted his sunglasses and they walked in opposite directions back to their cabins.

The night was still young for Zack, as he would be up all night getting to know Adam.

_Nobody bullies my little bro other than me. It's payback time_, Zack smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_ I know it's been a long time, but I've just started working and my schedule's really quite busy. Don't worry, I'll definitely finish this story, after all it's the first one I ever wrote. Chapter 6 will most probably be the last chapter. Oh and yes, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! This is for you guys, enjoy!

**Chapter 4  
**

_As much as I love to tease and make fun of my brother, I have this weird feeling in me that can't bear to see him get heartbroken. If this ever gets out to people who say I'm sensitive, I'm so going to punch them in the face_, Zack thought to himself as he laid the items he removed from the envelope on his bed. He scrunched his face and stared carefully at each item spread in front of him.

"Wow how did London even get this?" Zack held up a photocopied birth certificate towards the light to see the prints that were greatly faded. "Adam Thierry Jenkins, born at St. Hilda's Hospital on the wonderful day of 25th April," he sniggered.

In the envelope were various photographs of Adam. There were a few of him in middle school at a preparatory school, and mostly were of him cuddling his arms around different girls. Those girls were definitely not his girlfriend as the look on their faces was of reluctance.

"How does he get these girls?" Zack thought aloud.

There were more photos in the bundle and they dated back to his younger days. As Zack quickly shuffled through the photos, one photo caught his attention; it was Adam at his old boarding school when he was in elementary school. His growth spur sure came late as he was no taller than five feet then. He wore the dorkiest outfit that would put Cody's sweater vest to shame. He had his pants worn up to his chest with elastic bands strapped across his shoulder to hold up his pants. In addition he had a huge dark-rimmed rounded glasses perched above his nose that were just way too big for a small boy like him.

"This is the perfect photo," Zack grinned at the photo that he held firmly in his hand.

"But first, I have some calls to make," Zack was flipping through a phone book that he pulled out from the envelope.

---  
**At the sky deck  
**

Cody was on his towel duty, folding the newly ironed towels into three huge stacks by colour and shelved them in the cupboard under the counter. As he got up from the counter, he was face to face with his girl. Then next thing he knew, he was in her embrace.

Bailey stepped back and looked at him with a hurt look on her face when she realise he didn't return the hug.

"Cody? Are you okay?" Bailey questioned. "I've been looking for you all week! I'm so glad I finally found you," she smiled.

Cody tried to avoid her smile that made his stomach flip like it always does when he's with her, "Oh hey Bailey. I've been really busy recently. A lot of things have happened and I'm not sure how to tell you but," Cody was interrupted by Bailey's phone ringing.

Bailey raised her hand signalling to Cody to pause as she read the incoming message.

_Hey babe, you promise to help me to prepare for the test. Where are you? I'm at the usual place, come soon._

She typed a quick reply and kept her phone in her front pocket. When she looked up to continue her conversation with Cody, she realised he was no longer at the counter. She looked around but Cody was nowhere in sight.

She sighed, _this is not the first time Cody's been acting weird, what's up with him this whole week?_

Her phone rang again; she read the message and hurriedly left, feeling a tad bit disappointed with her lack of contact with Cody all week.

Cody appeared from behind a potted plant a few feet away and followed closely after her.

---

Bailey held a handful of books on her arms and entered a random classroom.

"Hey, I brought all my notes for the upcoming test, so which part do you need help in?" Bailey said before settling down on the table.

Adam shifted his chair and table nearer to Bailey and examined her every move as she attempted to explain to him the question. Adam was distracted by Bailey's beauty, her words were music to his ears and each time she turned to check if he understood he merely smiled like a dummy, but in his head he was scheming. As she scribbled across his notes, he held her writing hand and grabbed her petite shoulder with his right, pulling her close to meet him at his lips.

Cody was hiding behind another potted plant outside of the classroom catching a glimpse of everything but it was a sound-proof door so he couldn't hear their conversation, but he knew he had to step in when he saw Adam's move.

He stormed into the room and screamed at Bailey, "How could you do this to me? I tried my best to make this last, you led me on, gave me the impression that we still had hope. But you couldn't resist could you. I know I'm not as gorgeous as him, or as tall, or as buff, or as fluent in Spanish, but I _loved_ you. I'm really tired of hoping you'll come back to me and I guess it is best that I leave." He turned and walked towards the door.

Bailey was shocked; from the kiss, from Cody appearing and from his statement. She gathered herself fast enough to grab hold of Cody before he left.

Cody stopped in his stride and hissed, "Please, you're making this really difficult."

"No, Cody, don't leave. I didn't cheat on you, I mean, I really _didn't_ mean to. This is not what it seems! I swear. _Please_, listen, don't go," Bailey held his hand and pleaded.

It was then Adam said, "Oh _babe_, you swear you were never into me? I'm sure I felt you kiss me back just now. Strawberry lip balm and spearmint breath aren't it?"

Cody cringed when he heard Adam's reply. _Bailey was his, it was his favourite strawberry flavoured lip gloss he bought for her last Christmas, it was his favourite spearmint of all the mints that Bailey carries with her. _

Cody couldn't help but he turned around and punched the jerk in the face. It was a sudden impulse and totally unexpected, causing Adam to stumble back and within seconds his nose began to bleed. Blood trickled down to his lips and as he licks it, his expression is one of a fierce look, just like a tiger waiting to pounce on the prey he eyed on.

Before Adam made a move on Cody, Cody's anger filled him and it was clearly shown through his actions when he jumped on Adam. His sudden movement pushed Adam to knock over the tables and they landed on the bare floor wrestling with each other. Cody may seem to be the weaker link in size, but he sure was strong as he held Adam pinned down with his weight and his arms. Adam spat on Cody's face as that was the only thing he could do with his body failing under Cody's strength.

Cody's eyes were near blood-shot, and as the words he spoke carried intense anger, "Don't you ever touch _my _Bailey_ ever_ again. Keep your filthy hands away from her, _or else_ you'll never see daylight again."

Adam was trembling in fear for he was sweating through his shirt. All his toughness a minute ago was a mere act, and he nodded along as Cody spoke. "I promise, just _please_, get off me. You're hurting my wrist," Adam whined.

Cody got up from the whimpering boy; he didn't look at Bailey nor waited for her response as he immediately headed for the door. This time, Bailey couldn't catch up to him in time.

The whole time Cody and Adam got into a fight, Bailey stood helplessly at the other side of the classroom. She didn't want to hold Cody back, she was worried he might think that she's siding Adam. Then again, she didn't want Cody to get in trouble, for fighting is one of the worse offences against the school rules. She merely stood there starring at them in a tussle, hoping it'll all end and she can explain to Cody all the misunderstandings. When she saw Cody stormed out of the classroom, she knew he didn't believe her.

"I treated you as a friend, and this is how you repay me. You said you didn't have any friends who can understand you, and willing to listen to your woes. _I_ did. _I_ willingly became _your friend_ and a listening ear. You were a great guy, Adam, but you're no longer the same Adam I knew a few months ago. Talk to me again only when the real Adam is back," Bailey said before heading towards her cabin, leaving Adam as he is.

She wiped her eyes as tears began falling down. She'd lost the only guy she'd ever truly cared about because of a misunderstanding. She sat on her bed, hugging her stuffed pig soft toy that Cody bought for their first month anniversary. Her eyes were red and puffy, worn out from all the crying she had done. She finally drifted into an uneasy sleep, mostly tired from all the crying.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_ Hello! Here's a new chapter again! I can't believe the story's finally coming to an end. After a long writer's block, I got some inspiration from reading sweet _Channy_ fics (they have so many Channy stories unlike here at Cailey :/), so here's a shout-out to those inspiring writers (: Once again, thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

"Cody, wait up! I have news about the guy with Bailey!" Zack was all smiles as he approached Cody, but instead he was met with an upset Cody.

"Whatever, just go away," Cody said.

"Look, I know you're busy thinking of new ways to get Bailey back, but you've got to listen to this. Adam is —"

Zack was cut off by Cody, "I don't care who Adam really is, or what he's doing with Bailey alright." His eyes however told a different story.

"Right, that's what your eyes say."

"I've lost her 'kay. Are you happy now?" Cody stared at Zack, trying really hard to cover the pain reflected on his face but failed miserably.

"Okay this is worse than I thought. Cody, I know you're upset but you've got to come with me, you need to know about this. It's not over between you and Bailey," Zack encouraged him and Cody reluctantly dragged his feet to Zack's cabin.

After showing him all the documents about Adam, Cody spoke for the first time, "So you're saying Adam is treating Bailey like a trophy, adding to his collection of girls that he toys with?"

"Yes! She's not the first and definitely not the last either. Look at this list of names on his phone book," Zack flipped the pages for Cody to see. "I've called every single one of them and they all told me the same story. Adam gets close to them and when he gets the opportunity to be alone with them, he takes advantage and seals the deal. Many of the girls fell for him and willingly throw themselves at him because he is all charming and everything. But once he gets his kiss, he throws them out just like what I do with Marcus's clothes out the porthole. All he does is just play with the girls' feelings, and I thought I was bad enough not turning up for dates!"

Cody took the phone book from Zack's hand and browsed through it, there were hundreds of girls on the list.

"Some girls told me he loves to aim for those who already they have a boyfriend. It's like some additional _credit_ he adds to his belt. Even when the girls refuse, he will slowly buy his way into their trust, first as friends," Zack remarked. "But seriously, Bailey's probably his next victim and we need to stop him."

"It's too late. I caught him with Bailey a few days ago and I think I broke up with her," Cody said as he shook his head in despair.

Zack placed his hand on Cody's shoulder, "No, it's not over, it just began. What we have to do is to outwit Adam and beat him at his own game and—"

Zack was cut off by Cody, "I've already beat him once. He's probably at the nurse's office now. Hmm but can we beat him up again?"

Zack gasped, "You beat him up? You, alone? _Cody_?"

Cody shot daggers at him from the look in his eyes, "Is it that difficult to believe?"

Zack patted Cody on the back, "Wow, you're _the man!"_

Cody gave a small smile at his comment.

"Anyway, we've got to do something that not even _he'd _see it coming, and this is why _I _am going to be the brains of the operation this time and _not _you. Now do you want to hear my idea?" Zack grinned at Cody who stared blankly at him.

Cody straightened up, "So it doesn't break his bones, but will it break his spirit?"

Zack's grin got bigger, "Now you're catching on, and most definitely."

"Okay, what's the plan?" he asked, cracking his knuckles.

Zack's eyes glinted, "I do have a trick up my sleeve, but first you have to apologize to Bailey and get your girl back."

Cody nodded.

_This is going to be good_, Zack thought.

---  
**In Bailey's Cabin  
**

There was a knock on the door and Bailey mumbled a soft _"Come in" _as she pulled the last tissue out of the box to clean up her teary face.

When the door opened to reveal Cody, she tried really hard to not burst into tears again, a part of her was worried he will say _"it's officially over"_. She didn't want to see him right now when her emotions are still all over the place.

"What do you want?" she asked softly. "I thought you don't ever want to speak to me ever again." She couldn't help it but tears flowed down her cheek.

"Can we talk?" he asked, smoothly pushing the door shut behind as he went over and sat on her bed facing her.

"You didn't really give me a choice, did you?" she asked, folding her arms in a defensive manner. "Not _then_ to explain my side of the story and not _now_ in choosing the visitors in my room as well?" She wasn't really angry with Cody, in fact she was quite glad to see him again. It's been three days since that incident and everyday she was cooped up in her cabin. She looked down at her plaid dress, fiddling with the ribbons on it.

"That's a really nice dress," Cody said after a moment of awkward silence since he sat on her bed. His words cut across her thoughts and made her look up.

"I know you're not here to compliment my dress," Bailey said. "Just get to your point, I promise I will take it well." She sniffed in reply.

Cody inhaled a deep breath before starting, "I had everything I ever wanted. The girl of my dreams, but I threw it all away just because of a small misunderstanding."

Cody looked into Bailey's eyes as he continued; he wanted her to see that he was sincere in his apology, "I was wrong for accusing you. I should have known better than to not trust you." He turned away from her and shook his head bitterly.

"Of course," Bailey said quickly. She placed her arm on his shoulder, turning him around to face her as she spoke, "How could you think I would ever cheat on you?"

"It's not hard to do. All the guys onboard always had their eyes all over you and it makes me upset and insecure most of the time," Cody stood up as the jealousy rose up in him.

"I'm really sorry about that, I never knew you felt this way. I would never do that to you, Cody. Don't you know how much you mean to me?" Bailey murmured.

He gave a shy smile that made Bailey's heart flutter.

"I know," Cody explained, extending his hand to Bailey. She took it hesitantly and was lifted to her feet. "I'm _really_ sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you." With that, he pulled her into a great big hug which took her by surprise.

Bailey never realised how much she missed Cody's hugs. It's been over a week since they had any contact. She leaned in a little longer as Cody's arms tightened around her waist. Bailey slowly lifted her head off of Cody's shoulder.

"This would have been a romantic moment if I wasn't in such an exhausted mess," Bailey said pointing to her smudged make-up and unruly hair when he released her.

"It still is romantic as you're here with me, and, you're _always_ beautiful," Cody smiled as Bailey blushed.

"You're cute when your face gets all pink," Cody added and suddenly stepped back from Bailey giving her a shock. "Stay her, I have something for you. I didn't dare to bring it along just now as I was worried you'll throw it at me," he laughed.

Bailey was all confused as he hurriedly ran out of her cabin but came back panting a few minutes later holding the most gorgeous bouquet of roses she had ever seen.

"These are for you, Miss Pickett," Cody said gallantly, presenting her with the large bouquet of red roses. "I went to the florist and the moment I saw the roses, I couldn't help smiling as I thought of you. All the dates we had together and each stalk of rose that came along with the tiny gifts I gave you over the week. It made me realise I'm nothing without you."

His eyes gave out that attractive smouldering aura again, as if he wasn't charming enough with the apology, the hug and the roses, and Bailey couldn't take it. It was doing all sorts of havoc to her thought process. She felt butterflies in her stomach when he winked at her, waiting for her to accept his roses.

Bailey decided that action was the best reaction she could give right then. She used her free hand, the other held the bouquet, and reached out to cup his face. Cody leaned in closer to Bailey, he watched her face soften. As their noses touched, her eyelashes fluttered softly as he felt her breath on his lips.

* * *

_Author's Note (again):  
_  
I thought I'll mention again that Chapter 6 will be the last chapter and it will be about their revenge on Adam. I just love happily ever after stories, so if you have any Cailey moments you want to see at the end, review! (:

Oh yes and if you're wondering why Zack's always the one saving the day in my stories, well I think their brotherly love is a rather good plot so like Zack in my stories.  
But I'll definitely try something different the next story.

Review if you want to see the last chapter! (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

Zack was at the sky deck making arrangements with a bunch of girls when Bailey and Cody came walking in hand-in-hand.

"Erm Zack, I know you like to fly solo, or not get attached into a relationship for too long, but if you're hanging out with all these girls, you've seriously lost it," Bailey sighed.

Cody was in a dazed till Bailey gave him a whack on the arm.

"Cody!" Bailey raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Sorry hun, got a little distracted. What did you say again?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, distracted by all these beautiful girls! Hmphf," Bailey snapped at him, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"This is why, I never want to be in a long-term relationship," Zack said in response to Bailey's behaviour.

Cody ignored Zack and approached Bailey, "Bailey, how can I be distracted by those girls when I have the most beautiful girl right in front of me, especially when she's mine." Cody tried his best to look innocent as he sweet talked to Bailey to cover for his blunder.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry," Cody added on in compliment.

Lucky for him, Bailey fell for it. She giggled her usual high pitched laughter whenever Cody said sweet statements that made her heart flutter.

Zack rolled his eyes and pretended to gag in annoyance.

"If you're done flirting with each other here, do you mind if I borrow Cody? Here's a little warning, he'll get better view of the girls from where we'll be standing, just in case you get jealous later," Zack asked Bailey.

Bailey shook her head, "I'm so not jealous, pfft, he can totally hang out with the girls the whole day and I couldn't care less 'cos I know my Cody and I trust him. Right Cody-honey?" She stared into his eyes, both mesmerizing him and mesmerized by him.

Cody nodded as if under Bailey's spell, with that goofy grin on his face.

Zack shook his head as he pulled Cody away from Bailey before they began another round of their sweet talk.

"Okay, here's the plan. All these girls are not here for entertainment, well at least for now. They were Adam's 'trophy girls' and I called them up a few days ago. They are very willing to help us get back at him," Zack informed Cody.

Zack went on to explain his plan which revolved around getting Adam trapped and surrounded by these girls who will vent their anger and resentment in a round of smashing tomatoes. However, to not tip off Adam, they will need a bait to lure him into the arena they created at the sky deck, a special podium cordon by rows of chairs which will act as a fence.

"No way am I going to let Bailey near him!" Cody retorted when he knew Zack was thinking of using Bailey as the_ bait_.

Bailey was listening to their plan from behind and popped right next to Cody upon hearing her name. "I want to be part of the plan Cody, just let me do it. Adam trust me and it will be quite easy to lure him out. It'll be safe, I promise. You guys can stand from a distance and watch and when the moment is right I'll signal for the trap."

Cody was very much reluctant to let Bailey on the mission, but Bailey made him decide easily with a nice peck on the lips. While Cody's lips were still moist, warm and tingling from her kiss and his face hung a goofy grin yet again, Bailey managed to get an approval out of him.

---

**Later that evening  
**

Bailey looked to the left, then to the right. Cody and Zack's heads popped out just a few inches under hers, staking out the hallway as well.

"Okay, guys, the coast is clear. I'll be going to his door. Wish me luck," Bailey whispered.

Cody and Zack nodded.

She walked up to Adam's room and knocked on the door. When it opened, she asked casually, "Hi Adam, surprised to see me?"

"_No_, not really. I knew you'll come back to me some day," he smirked, obviously forgetting about the lesson Cody gave him.

Cody stood at the end of the corridor, straining his neck trying to get a listen at their conversation, but failed miserably as Zack held him back.

"Cody, what are you doing? You'll compromise the whole operation if you move any step nearer," Zack exclaimed.

Cody nodded and stepped back, but he couldn't help worry about Bailey. After all she was walking right into the arms of the girlfriend-stealing-dude.

"Come on, we need to get ready at the closet," Zack reminded Cody.

_Evoke his sympathy, charm him with your beauty and lead him away_, those words echoed in Bailey's head as she tried to carry out the plan instructed by Zack.

Bailey turned away as she spoke, making her voice muffled, "Oh Adam, Cody's left me," she sniffed and her eyes watered as she turned back to look at him. "I really need someone to comfort me," she placed her head on his shoulder for a few seconds before moving back to her original position, swinging her hair at the same time.

Adam gulped. Two inches away and he could smell that fruity perfume of hers dancing around his nostrils and driving him crazy. Was that a light from a lighthouse or was he simply seeing stars from lack of oxygen? Bailey took the opportunity to drag him down the corridor.

"A nice stroll will surely help cheer me up, don't you think?" Bailey asked.

"Y-yes, _definitely_." He could barely form a coherent thought; she was much too close. Was that her shampoo, lemony fresh, that he was smelling? It made him dizzy.

He didn't realise they have stopped walking and he was leaning against a door with Bailey inches away from him.

_Wow, why is she so close to me? This is too good to be true,_ Adam thought.

Bailey gave a soft knock on the door and he felt her arms move away from him. Then all of a sudden the door behind him moved and he fell right through into the tiny broom closet. From behind him, a huge scarf covered his eyes and two strong arms held his tightly as they tied his hands behind his back with harsh ropes.

Bailey stood outside of the door and almost immediately, she burst out laughing, "Wow that was easier than I thought." Her voice trailed as she began walking away from the closet.

"Help! Let go of me, what do you think you're doing! Bailey? What's going on? Get your hands of me, I'm warning you!" Adam banged his fist and tried hitting against any object, but they were firm with their grip.

"Stop whining like a baby, come on get your legs up, we're walking," Adam heard a voice respond.

And then it clicked, like someone had flicked the light on inside Adam's head; a frown slowly spread across his face.

"I recognise that voice from anywhere. You're that slimy no good Martin twin, wait till I get my hands on you, chap," he groaned as he tripped over a broom, falling down on his knees while being forced to walk out of the closet.

"You're forgetting the other twin. Zack, could you tape his mouth up as well? Let's cut the chit chat and just walk." Cody replied as he pushed him forward, kicking him in the shin.

Adam felt really lost in the dark, their voice became really muffled as the surroundings changed and the numerous steps he tripped upon really got him frustrated. _They're not going to throw me overboard are they?_ Adam thought.

He felt a cool breeze across his legs as he wore khaki pants that stretched to his knee. _I must be at the sky deck_, he thought.

"Move your feet up the step and stand still," Zack gave him a final push up upon a step that seemed like a podium to Adam.

Zack took off the blindfold and the sudden exposure to lights made Adam cringed. Spotlights began shining on him, so he kept his eyes shut, although he very much wanted to see the state he was in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the _tomatoes-smashing-palooza_ held onboard this cruise ship as part of the tomatoes festival today. If you were to notice, there is a basket that is being passed around and they are all rotten tomatoes donated by the farms when we docked at Australia yesterday. Instead of wasting these useful fruits, we have decided to put it to good use by holding this once in a lifetime festival. On the sound of the buzzer, you will have 5 good minutes to smash your tomatoes at the dude standing at the centre podium," Cody announced through the microphone while trying to hold back his laughter.

The lights were no longer beating into Adam's eyes as he finally opened them. He noticed he was standing in the middle of the sky deck, on a podium with a huge crowd of people surrounding him, not just on the bottom deck but many stood along the staircase as well, all armed with tomatoes.

Before he could move from the spot the buzzer sounded and throngs of tomatoes came smashing down at him. He realised there was no way he could run, so he merely shut his eyes once again and crouched on the ground, trying reduce the target areas the tomatoes could reach him.

The crowd was cheering away as they threw the tomatoes, many passengers onboard really though it was a tomato festival, thus when the basket came around, many hogged it and threw consecutive tomatoes at Adam.

Adam groaned in pain from the shots targeted at him. While the tomatoes may be soft, the impact when it hit him still hurt, especially from various directions all at the same time. Those 5 minutes seemed to be a lifetime to Adam, as he stood on the podium soaking wet with tomato juice and pieces all over him.

Bailey and Cody stood at the top of the stairways, witnessing the whole event. Bailey bit down on her lip and tried not to laugh as she watched the innocent passengers happily aiming the tomatoes at Adam, some throwing it with great might.

At the end of the 5 minutes, many people were still throwing tomatoes at Adam. It was only until Zack intervene did they move away from the arena.

"Zack, may I ask what are the girls here for if we're merely having a tomato-smashing-palooza?" Cody asked.

"Oh that's just merely the first part. Apparently I've heard that angry women are the toughest bunch, throw them with Adam, we won't have to do the work. Just watch and see," Zack smirked at Cody and Bailey.

They stood a distance away from the arena and they noticed the group of girls, about two dozen of them, closing in on Adam. He was still crouching on the podium, unaware that the smashing event had ended.

"Oh _Adam_," one of the girls charmed as they surrounded him.

Adam looked up and took a double take on the girls approaching him.

"Oh don't tell me you don't remember us? All those sweet talking, the late nights, toying with us, one after another, must we go on till it jog your memory?" another girl said.

"Girls, _please_, it's all good isn't it?" Adam tried to suppress the angry crowd. "I'll do anything, just _don't_ hurt me. I'll do tomatoes any day, just don't hurt my face." Adam cringed and tried to move away but he realised he ran out of space to run when the girls were mere inches away from him. His breathing began to be faster, as if he just ran a marathon, as he panted loudly.

Zack and the gang stood from a far and began walking towards Easy Squeezy to be away from the loud chatters and flowery language at the centre of the sky deck that hounded on Adam.

"That's one great tomato festival! Look I got a souvenir," Woody ran to the gang at the juice bar, holding a rotten tomato in his hand. He took a bite out of it, earning groans from the gang. "Wow, tasty. I shall go see if I can get more," he grinned and ran in the other direction.

"Well all this is behind us now," Zack quipped.

"Zack, I couldn't have done this without you. You're the best," Cody told him.

"I know, I know. Save the compliments. I do my best for my brother, but next time, you're on your own dude. Well I got to go get ready, there's a dozen sad girls waiting for me to comfort," Zack shone his signature good look smile at Cody before heading back to his cabin.

Cody held Bailey's hand and led her away from the crowd at the juice bar. They strolled along the walkways of the ship, occasionally stopping to look at the scenery.

"Bailey?" Cody finally spoke, breaking the silence between them since the juice bar.

Bailey looked in Cody's eyes and waited for his following words. Cody shot one of his charming grins her way, and she felt herself crumble, failing. She couldn't help but smile back, and then moved forward to hug him. They were locked in the embrace for quite a while before Bailey spoke.

"Cody, I'm sorry for all the misunderstandings. I shouldn't have kept secrets about Adam; I should have come clean from the beginning when he began harassing me. I thought I knew him, that he was merely acting as a jerk 'cos he didn't have friends. I guess I was wrong."

"It's not your fault. I was just jealous and really afraid to lose you, especially after receiving that call from you that you wanted to break up with me, I just got really angry and sad. I tried everything to win you over again, and I thought I failed," Cody relived his troubled moments of the week with an awful twinge in his stomach.

"Wait, _break up_ with you? I never said that!" Bailey interjected.

"Yes you did, earlier last week in a phone call, which I think you accidentally speed dialled me. You said I was an _insensitive jerk_, and you were going to _break up_ with me," Cody explained and emphasized it with air quotations.

She had a questioning looking on her face and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh Cody, all this was merely a misunderstanding. I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Adam. We have Spanish class together and we always locked heads during lesson, and when I got to know him better, that's when all this trouble began," Bailey said.

"How could I break up with the most amazing guy ever? Sensitive, charming, eloquent, smart, and always causing butterflies in my tummy –" Bailey continued but was cut off by Cody.

"You are talking about _me_ right?" Cody questioned as he raised his eyebrows.

Bailey repositioned herself once more in Cody's arm so that she was back where she had started, in his embrace. She felt him return the hug.

"I'm nothing without you, Cody. Don't ever forget that," Bailey told him.

"_Honey_, that's my line," Cody smiled. _Everything was back to the way it was suppose to be._

- The End –

* * *

_Author's Note:_

**Thank you** for reading and reviewing my story!  
It was my very first Cody/Bailey (Cailey) story that I started out with and I'm finally done with it. I'm rather proud of it as the original story line was quite dull but many of your reviews helped perk it up.

I hope I have covered all the story plots, if I've missed out on explaining any bit, let me know and I'll get back to you on it. Hopefully the ending was up to your expectations (:  
It's been a wonderful journey with you guys and Cailey, and **do review** on anything: from the ending, to the story, my style of writing, or about Cailey in general or any story ideas that you would like to see me develop in the future. I do have a few story ideas, all for Cailey that I plan to write in the near future. So do keep on checking out the stories under Suite Life (:

XOXO, Denise


End file.
